Disposable absorbent articles have become an integral part of the lives of many people. These disposable absorbent articles contribute to life experiences including shopping experiences and experiences in restrooms, especially public restrooms. Often these articles contribute to these experiences in a negative manner. This negative contribution often begins with the article appearance. Basing an opinion of an article on first impression can be unfair, but it is often the norm. From the time a consumer see the article first advertised to the time that the consumer disposes of the article, the consumer is generating an opinion about the article that can be very different from that which is desired by the manufacture, solely based on the appearance of the disposable absorbent article.
Typically, the appearance of many disposable absorbent articles includes a mixture of uncoordinated solid colors that typically give the disposable absorbent article a sanitary appearance, which is easily recognized as an absorbent article. For example, a typical appearance for an incontinent article consists of combination of a solid white and can be some other solid non-white color such as blue, pink, green, or yellow. When a non-white color is used, it often contrasts with the white color. The contrast is provided to draw attention to some attribute of the articles function, such as absorbency. The appearance of a solid blue or green within the pad has been used by companies to denote added absorbency. Solid pink and yellow have been used but have a negative connotation reminding the user that they have a problem due to the association of these colors with bodily fluids like menses and urine. The use of these combinations of solid colors generally conveys a message to a consumer of these absorbent articles that the consumer has a problem. Often, this impression is reinforced by advertising and use. One of the last things that a consumer wants to have is the appearance of the article that advertises to others or reminds them that they have a problem. Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable absorbent article that gives an impression of being more than an absorbent but it is an essential component of a consumers clothing ensemble.
Typically, absorbent articles such as pads or pantiliners include one or more elements, such as an outer cover, an absorbent core, a body side liner and peel strip. Such articles are often individually wrapped in a pouch or similar wrapper, or are wrapped as a group of articles. A plurality of articles, whether or not individually wrapped, is also typically sold in bulk packaging, such as a bag or box. Often, the various elements of the article, the individual pouch and the bulk packaging are individually designed without any effort to coordinate their appearance or aesthetics of the various components. For example, a typical incontinence pad can be solid white or white with pink or blue stripes on the body side surface and can have a peel strip with a print that is pink or blue. The pad is wrapped in a solid white or solid pink pouch, with the plurality of pouches packaged in a bag perhaps having some blue or pink coloration. In this way, while some colors (e.g., white and pink or blue) are used on each of the components, they do not coordinated between the article and individual wrapper and/or bulk packaging. As such, the consumer is not made confident that the overall product, including the pad, the pouch and/or the packaging, was designed together. Accordingly, a need remains for an absorbent article that is visually coordinated with itself or with its packaging so as to invoke an impression from the user that the individual components, i.e., the absorbent article and the packaging component, of the absorbent product were designed together and are of a high quality.
In addition, a consumer might not want others to know that they are carrying an absorbent article. A consumer might want the article to be masked or hidden or otherwise disguised. Current pouches achieve this masking by using a relatively heavy, uniform-micro embossed, uniform-colored film material that can prevent an observer from discerning what is contained in the pouch. Such materials can be relatively expensive. Lighter weight materials, however, are typically more see-through, thereby allowing observers to discern the contents of the pouch. Current pouches also appear rectangular in shape containing linear lines. The combination of the material and construction can give the wrapped article an appearance easily recognized by others as an absorbent article. Accordingly, a need remains in the art for an absorbent article that is visually coordinated with itself and/or with its packaging, and that is not discernible through relatively see-through packaging and rectangular construction of the packaging.
In the case of feminine personal care articles, such as sanitary napkins and the like, there is a need for absorbent article that can provide a possible emotional benefit to the user. The menstrual period is often an inconvenience at best or disabling at worst. Many women experience both physical and emotional discomfort during the menstrual period. This discomfort can be exasperated by others discovering that a user of the feminine care articles is in fact using feminine personal care articles at a given time. This is especially a problem in for young women and particularly teenagers. Generally, sanitary napkins available on the market meet the physical needs, e.g. absorbency, but provide little, if any, emotional support for the user during a time of emotional need. Typical sanitary napkins available on the market have a white color or a simple combination of colors to provide a sanitary appearance. As a result, the user of the sanitary napkins is provided with essentially no emotional benefit by the appearance of the sanitary napkin. In a similar manner, incontinence can also cause a downturn in the emotional state of the incontinent person. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a possible emotional benefit to the users of feminine personal care articles and incontinence articles.
In addition, many women prefer that items in their lives blend in or fit into their lives. As a result, many items in a woman's life are coordinated and/or are matched. Many items in a woman's life have a feminine flair. One item used in lives of women that is not matched or coordinated is personal care articles, including sanitary napkins and incontinence pads. Personal care articles are generally white in color or have a simple combination of colors, such as white and one additional color. Available personal care products are generally not coordinated and often appear to be masculine. Therefore, there is a need for coordinated personal care products or personal care products having an overall feminine flair.